


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by stylinson_sluts



Series: Military!AU [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, American characters, F/M, Female Liam, Female Louis, Mention of current events, Military Harry, Older Harry, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinson_sluts/pseuds/stylinson_sluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Louis hasn't heard from Harry in over two weeks and it's been hard. You get to see how they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Devoted To You

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are going to be so disappointed because there is no smut and I left the last one so you thought there would be, but there isn't! But I promise that in the continuation of this series there will be smut! I promise! Also, I didn't take the time to switch this and make it all pretty like with italics and bold, but hopefully I'll come back and fix that. I'm just exhausted and have been all week from working 24/7. I hope this is still as good as the first and you aren't too disappointed

(Saturday June 21st) 

I climbed into bed with a heavy heart. It was two in the morning and I've been watching the news all night, waiting for Harry to say he could call. I'm beyond tired now, so I decided not to wait up longer. I wasn't in the mood anymore anyways.

One of the news stories was talking about refugees arriving to the island in Greece. It was so sad. Families were dying trying to cross the oceans and rivers. There was even a story about a small boy washing up on shore. 

I sighed heavily and climbed under my covers. I held my phone tight in my hand, just in case Harry called as I was falling asleep. The room was dark and my mind was jumbled. I just wanted to hear from Harry. 

\--

A small vibrating under my stomach pulls me from my dream. I carefully and slowly push myself up from my bed, wiping my drool, and looking at my phone. I grab it quickly and slide the green button, putting it to my ear.

"H?" I mumble. 

"Hey princess, I woke you didn't I?" 

"Yeah," I agree, "but I would have been more upset if I missed the call."

"Okay, well how are you?" He questions. 

"Tired and missing you. They were talking about the refugees on the news," I explain before pulling the phone from my ear to see the time. 4:28. Wow, I hope he is in the hotel by now. 

"Yeah? It's very sad news and it sucks because we are on foreign soil so we can't help them. We have to follow the rules that the Greek police guards have, so we are bussing them to refugee camps. Seeing all these families running from something so bad that they come here to absolutely nothing is horrible. I've held at least ten babies already. I just want to take them home with me," he chuckles sadly. Harry has always had a soft spot for kids. We've talked about having children together multiple times. Once he is home we plan to move in together and start our own life. That's the plan at least. Things change of course. 

"That's horrible, but the babies are amazing Haz. I hope you're okay," I sigh. 

"I'm good babydoll, missing you of course. I received your pictures. You looked beautiful and sexy," he teased, "the last two were my favorite."

"H," I sighed, "I'm not in the mood. I'm sorry." The silence was a small one, but it was noticeable, 

"That's okay Lou, I'll deal with myself. I'm just glad I get to talk to you."

"I'm really sorry," I sigh, "I'm being selfish."

"Babe, enough. Not wanting to have phone sex with me doesn't make you selfish and I'm not in the mood unless you are. Just talk to me until one of us falls asleep."

"Okay, yeah," I agree. I lay back in bed and shut my eyes, sighing softly. "I'm really missing you."

"I'm really missing you as well. I'm sorry for doing this to you Lou. What I'm doing is selfish."

"I wouldn't change a thing though, you know that right? I'm in love with you and I'm too selfish to let you go. I would do this over and over again as long as you come home to me to stay in a few years."

"I'm always coming home to you," he promises. 

"Did you forget what Monday is?" I question. 

"Of course not," he chuckles, "can't forget my three year anniversary with the most amazing girl can I?"

"I hope not," I giggle.

"I'll call you that day," he promises. 

"How are you so sure?" 

"It might be really early or late, but I will. And I have something for you," he explains. 

"How?" I groan in annoyance. He wasn't suppose to get me anything. 

"My momma is holding onto it. It's small, I promise."

"Good," I decide. I have something small for him as well. 

"How are the guys and Liam?" He asks. 

"I hung out with Zayn like two nights ago. We went out to eat," I explain and scratch my hip. 

"Alone?" He hums confused. 

"We go out alone all the time," I agree in confusion, "I thought you knew."

"You've never mentioned it, nor has he," he admits. 

"Oh," I hum, "I'm sorry. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I trust you guys. I was just a little surprised I guess. Where did you eat?"

"Texas Roadhouse and I'm really curious to why we have never been? They give complimentary bread and it's so good! I was in love! We have to go when you come home again," I insist. 

"Isn't that restaurant at least an hour away? Why did you go so far?" He inquiries. 

"Rough day for both of us. Him and Liam got into a huge fight, so he asked me to go out with him for dinner." Another silence follows, but this one is longer. "Harry?"

"Listen, I have to go, we are being called down to a meeting. I'll talk to you soon baby."

"Okay," I hesitate. Is he mad and lying or is it the truth? Maybe a little bit of both? "I'll talk to you soon then."

"I love you sweetie, c'ya."

"I love you too."

He hangs up and I look at my black phone screen. He's always been very good at hiding when he is mad or upset. He usually won't mention it until he has felt that way for longer than two days. I just don't want him to be mad. Not when he is oceans away and I can't do anything about it. I thought he knew Zayn and I hung out alone. Why wouldn't we? He's like my big brother. I sigh and lay my phone on the table next to me. Even with the thought of Harry upset with me, I manage to fall asleep. 

\--

When I wake up my first thought is to check my phone and I am beyond upset with what is waiting for me. 

6:23am  
"Future Hubby❤️☺️❤️☺️"  
I'm being moved to European shorelines. Many Syrian refugees there. Talk to you asap, love you! 

9:16am  
"Zayn❤️❤️"  
Why is Harry texting me at four in the morning telling me that I'm not allowed to take you on 'dates'??

I sigh deeply and quickly reply to Zayn.

Apparently he didn't know we hung out together by ourselves. He's just being protective, ignore him. You know how he is. I'll see you later with Ni and Li!☺️

Next I moved to Harry's. 

Okay babe:( I hope to hear from you soon so we can talk about what you said to Zayn? You could talk to me instead and not be mad at him for no reason. Love you all the stars❤️

(Sunday July 3rd)

Open When  
32\. You need a walk down memory lane

I was sat on Harry's bed. I had slept over last night while everyone was out. Anne and Des went to New York City for a long weekend. I was missing Harry like crazy and just wanted to be as close to him as possible. His room and bed was as close as it was going to get. I haven't heard from him in over two weeks and it's been shit. He never talked to me about the Zayn situation, but he did tell his mom to hold off on my three year anniversary gift. She felt horrible telling me Harry didn't want to give it to me right now, but I didn't care about the gift. I was just upset that he was so angry he wouldn't call on that day. Three years and not even a text, but he can take the time to tell his mom not to give me the gift? Really? And why hold it? That makes me feel worse, like he doesn't trust me and is thinking this won't work after all. 

I've been doing everything I can to enjoy my summer and not constantly worry about him. I've been hanging out with my friends a lot and even my siblings. Anything to distract myself. Today was one of the rare days where I had nothing planned, so I decided to read one of Harry's letters. The envelope was light purple and a matching purple heart sticker was holding it closed. I break it open and pull out the letter. 

Lou,   
Let's take a little trip down memory lane, shall we? I remember when I first talked to you. You were so shy and adorable. I was in love the minute you started talking. 

\--

She was sat by herself, headphones in, one hand in her lap the other gripping a purple pen in her small right hand. I watched her hum softly as she wrote on lined paper. I don't know what she was working on, but a huge green book was open next to her and she wasn't struggling a bit.

"You should go talk to her," Zayn nods, "she's cute."

"I think she's a freshman," I explain. I'm sat at the table in front of her, but she hasn't noticed. We just recently got our schedules changed for the fourth marking period and I ended up having study hall with Zayn. I've seen the girl around many times, but she seems very quiet, plus it's always weird to just approach someone in the hallway. 

"Sophomore," Zayn corrects. 

"How do you know?" I question and turn to look at him. 

"I saw her last year and so did you. She was the lead role in the musical. She's in her second year," he explains, "just go talk to her."

"What do I say?" I ask dumbly.

"'Hey I'm Harry' I don't know bro, she's young and your old and hot. She'll like it." I laugh brightly as he gives me a sly smile. I shake my head in amusement before pushing my chair back and standing up. The sound catches my study hall teachers attention and he throws me a look. I smile and wave slightly before rounding the table and pulling out the chair in front of the girl. She looks up frightened by the intrusion. Her eyes are a bright blue hidden behind her black rimmed glasses, and her bottom lips a brighter pink from chewing on it. I send her a bright smile as I sit in the seat. Her free hand reaches up, under her book, and she pauses her music before looking back to me hesitantly.

"Hi, I'm Harry." I hear Zayn snort and chuckle making the young girl look around me to him. I follow her gaze and look at Zayn, annoyed. His friend Jake joined him and they are both chuckling at my expense. Zayn sends me a thumbs up and I turn back to the girl. She meets my gaze and raises her eyebrows,

"Louis." Her voice is very soft. Her hair is a light brown, long enough to reach past her small breasts, a side part making it so she can flip it around nervously. Her free hand comes up just to do that. 

"Ignore them, they're idiots," I tell her as her eyes flick back to behind me, "what are you working on?" She looks down at her book before she is quickly pulling her glasses off, as if she just remembered that she is wearing them and they aren't cute. I notice her cheeks turning pink, an embarrassment suddenly taking over. 

"Trigonometry," she explains. 

"You're a junior?" I ask confused. You don't usually take that math until your third year of high school.

"I- uh- I'm in honors math, so I'm a year ahead." She says it's quietly and her face stays flushed. 

"That's incredible, you should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks," she smiles and looks away. We sit quietly for a minute until she peeks up at me and I smile brightly. She giggles and shakes her head,

"What are you doing over here Harry?"

"I saw a pretty girl and decided to come talk to her. Is that allowed?"

"Aren't you a senior?" She checks. I nod, 

"And you're a sophomore, that's only two years."

"It is," she nods and cocks her head in a confused way. The bell rings making her gather her things. She throws her shoulder bag onto her shoulder before scooping up her book and smiling politely before leaving. I watch as she walks out of the cafeteria. I follow slowly behind. She's very small and petite. She may lack in the breast section but she makes up for it in a big butt; her jeans showing off so. 

"Lou!" I watch as she turns around at the call of her name and a blonde boy rushes by me. She smiles as he throws his arm around her shoulder and starts talking to her excitedly. She turns down a hallway and I follow quickly, trying not to lose her in the crowd. 

"So did you get a Friday night date?" Zayn asks as he catches up to me. 

"Not yet," I shake my head before hurrying to where she is stood at her locker with the blonde boy. She turns to looks at me, surprised, when I approach. The blonde boy looks at her before looking at me. 

"Go on a date with me."

"What?" She questions and blushes, 

"Please, let me take you on a date. Friday, I'll pick you up if you text me your address," I smile. 

"Clever," the blonde nods in approval. Most likely picking up on me asking for her number as well.

"Oh," she flushes and looks up towards the blonde with a small smile. I didn't even think that they could be dating. 

"Are you looking at me for permission or something?" He asks her. So not dating? Brother maybe? 

"No," she hisses and looks back to me. I would like if she would answer me soon, so I stop standing here like an idiot. "Okay," she nods, "sure."

\--

God Lou, you were so fucking adorable. I have always loved seeing you in those glasses. It always reminds me of that day. That was, without a doubt, my best decision I've ever made. Then I had to follow up with an amazing date and it went so horribly wrong, but yet here we are two years strong. It went amazingly right as well though. 

"Three," I sigh. I now he wrote it when it had only been two years, so I wasn't mad about that.

\--

I stood on her doorstep, nervously knocking. I wiped my sweaty hand on my tight black jeans before switching the flowers into my other hand and wiping that one. I was so nervous for tonight.

I heard a few yells and some chatter before the door opened and Louis came into view. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, gold sandals wrapping her feet and a cute green crop top, showing a bit of her stomach. Her hair was half up-half down and her makeup looked freshly done. 

"Hi," I finally managed after I openly checked her out. 

"Hi," she smiled. I remembered the flowers and held them out to her. I decided against roses, not wanting to come on too strong, and choose daisies. I remember she wore a shirt with them on it, so maybe she liked them. Her eyes flicked to them and her smile grew nervous. So I should have done roses? She was quick to fix her reaction and take the flowers. She carefully grabbed the plastic part on the stems and called for a 'Lottie.' A younger girl came into view and Louis asked to take the flowers and put them in water then her room. Lottie looked at her with raised eyebrows before turning to look at me. 

"Ah," she hummed and nodded, "explains it."

"Go," Louis hissed. Okay, so daisies were a really bad idea apparently. "Ignore her," she smiled and finally stepped out, closing the door behind her. 

"I was going to do roses, but I didn't want to come on too strong," I admit. She has to look up in order to make eye contact, but it's a bit endearing. 

"The daisies are lovely, really," she adds when I give her a skeptical look, "I just happen to be allergic to them." Wow, fail.

"Shit Lou. I'm so sorry. I hope she isn't going to actually put them in your room! Why would you tell her to do that?"

"I only get a bit stuffy and break out in hives if I touch them, but they are beautiful. My favorite flower actually, but my mom won't let me near them, so I want them in my room. She won't throw those away once Lottie tells her I got them from you. So thank you, I love them." So maybe not a total fail. 

"Okay, good," I sigh in relief. I hesitantly reach out for her hand and she slides hers into mine easily, smiling up at me when I look at her. Her smile is bright, and it makes my heart burst. She's so open to this and she doesn't even know my middle name. I don't ever want to break her heart. 

"Where are we going?" She questions as I open the car door for her. She thanks me and I shut it before getting in. I start the car as I reply, 

"There is a diner a town over and it's actually built to look like the dinner in Grease and I know you played Sandy in the fall musical last year, so," I shrugged. 

"Are you serious!? The Frosty Palace!?" She squealed in delight, "I love Grease! I was so honored to get the role! He told me as a freshman I probably wouldn't, but I did and I can't believe I didn't know about this diner! How did you know I was in it?"

"I went. Everyone said it would be one of the best that our school puts on and it was. Plus, I love Grease. You were amazing though; nice voice," I compliment. She goes shy and blushes, 

"Thank you, it means a lot."

"Is that what you want to do? Make a career in it?" 

"Possibly, but it's hard- acting. I mean making a career of it- anyone can act. I think," she corrects.

"I think you could do it. I mean you have a lot going for you. You can sing, and I think the acting was ace, and you're hot," I shrug before realizing I should have worded it better. "I meant pretty, very pretty. Beautiful even." She giggles, 

"I'll take all of those compliments." I chuckle and peek over at her before turning my gaze back onto the road. "What is it that you want to do then?"

"Military," I reply easily.

"Really?" She asks in surprise, "scary."

"A bit, but a great experience."

"That's true," she agrees. I notice her chewing her lip and I can't help but wonder why.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just a scary thought. It might not be a world war, but people these days are just....." She struggles to find a good word, "crazy really. They do anything for money and power."

"But I want to make a difference in trying to help that."

"Which is lovely," she agrees, "but scary. You could not come home."

"I'll always come home. I'm sure of it." It falls silent for a few seconds, so I have to pull my eyes from the road to gage her reaction. She's frowning slightly at her lap and I don't know where I went wrong. "Something's wrong," I point out. 

"No, I'm just worried for you is all. It's very brave though."

"Mm," I hum, "thank you."

"I mean it Harry. I was just surprised, I didn't know that you were planning that. Are you going as soon as you graduate?"

"Yeah, I've talked to the general and my recruiter." The silence that follows is a little more annoying. She obviously has more to say. 

"So- uhm- you aren't looking for a real relationship then?" Ohhhh. Wow, yeah, this looks a little weird now. 

"I'm not opposed to one, like, at all. I just wasn't looking," I shrug. I wouldn't mind dating someone while I was away, especially someone like Louis. She's beautiful, smart, funny, and I feel like I can trust her. 

"What if you find someone and they don't want that?" 

"Then we don't. I only want that with someone who can handle that and want that with me. It's only worth it if it's the right person," I shrug. I can't tell if she is hinting that she isn't interested in a long distance relationship or if she's just genuinely curious. 

"And have you found that person?"

"I'm not sure yet," I admit. She smiles softly and shakes her head, amused. 

"Are we there yet?"

"Now now," I joke, "don't you start. I'll turn this car right around!" She laughs and looks out the window, 

"When's your birthday?"

"February 1st, yours?" I question. 

"Christmas Eve. How many siblings?"

"Are we playing 21 questions or something?" 

"I just wanted to get to know you," she squeals, "something wrong with questioning you?"

"No no," I shake my head, "just one sister. Gemma. You obviously have one sister as well, anymore?"

"Yes, three more. It goes me, Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy- twins."

"I use to always wish I was a twin," I admit. 

"Me too! It runs in my family and yet here I am! Single!" She complains. I laugh, 

"I'm glad. I wouldn't be able to handle two of you."

"Hey," she whines, "what does that mean!?" I smile and take the road off the highway and turn into a street. We are almost there. 

"I meant it in a good way. You're too perfect to recreate."

"You're calling me perfect based off of my looks," she dead pans. 

"Not just that! I've also clued in on you being very smart, funny, and sweet."

"Well thank you," she blushes. I nod and pull into the parking lot of the diner. It's no surprise that it's packed; it is Friday. 

"We might have to wait. I didn't think about reservations or anything," I admit. 

"No worries, I'll just question you more," she smirks. I roll my eyes playfully before getting out and walking to her side. She's already out though, so I just offer my hand and she takes it easily. As we enter a few people exit and I'm left holding the door for them for a second. "So kind," Louis teases as we walk in. The place is loud with chatter along with music coming from the jukebox. 

"Hi! Table for two?" The man behind the front desk asks. 

"Yes please," I agree and he looks down at something. 

"It will be about a ten minute wait," he explains. I nod and Louis agrees before we are handed a buzzer that will go off when a table is open for us. We step off to the waiting room where we are forced to stand because all of the seats are taken. Louis cuddles close, leaning a bit on my arm, her free hand coming up to rest on my bicep. 

"Tired?" I question. I lean down to her ear to do so because it's loud and I don't want to yell. 

"Nope, actually buzzing. This place looks just like the movie," she looks up to me as she speaks and her smile is bright. If it weren't for it being our first date, I would kiss her. I settle for removing my hand from her's and wrapping it around her shoulders instead, so she is closer. She turns into my side and wraps her arms around my torso. 

"Should we break out in song?" I joke. She giggles and shrugs,

"Depends. Which is your favorite?" 

"You Are The One That I Want, of course," I answer easily. She nods,

"Me too, but Hopelessly Devoted To You is a close second!"

"When is that sung?" I question confused. I haven't seen the movie in years. 

"When she finds out she goes to school with Danny and he's a complete jerk, so she goes to the sleepover and ends up singing on the porch and looking into the pool," she explains. I chuckle and nod, remembering. 

"It's karaoke night," I tell her. 

"Here? No, I'm not singing Harry!"

"Oh c'mon! Why do you think I wanted to bring you here tonight? I'll even sing with you!"

"Really?" she looks at me skeptically. 

"Promise. Whichever song you want. They have other song choices besides Grease as well." She hums and shrugs, 

"Maybe, we'll see." I smirk and press a soft kiss to her forehead without thinking. She flushes under the attention, but doesn't seem too bothered by it. Good. 

\--

I sniffle and wipe my running tears. Harry reminding me of how we first met and our first date just makes me miss him more. I set the letter down and reach over to grab my phone, unlocking it and going into his messages. The past three of mine have gone unanswered, but the last one I sent was three days ago. 

I'm really missing you Harry. I know you're super busy, but please give me a call when you can. Love you all the stars, H❤️

I lock my phone and pick the letter back up. Harry had ended the memory there, but he wrote something else. 

You have to finish it:) tell me what happened that night. I forget:p

I giggle and quickly find a pen, writing the rest to first date. 

\--

"And your milkshake," the waiter places the drink in front of Louis before looking at us and asking if we are ready to order. It's clear that he is new, but I don't mind. As long as he doesn't screw up my order. 

"Double polar burger and I want a cherry soda with the dinner," I explain. I just ordered water, but that's so I wasn't filling up on a drink before my food came. He nodded and then asked Louis what she wanted. 

"I'll have the same as him please," she smiles. He smiles back and nods, taking out menus and hurrying away. The set up is just like the movie, it's honestly very cool.

Louis sips on her milkshake happily and we talk for a bit before our food is coming out. He sets the drink down before setting my food down. As he retracts his hand it accidentally smacks into the drink he just set down and knocks it over. The liquid spills over the table quickly and Louis and I are quick to grab some napkins to stop it from running onto us. 

"I am so sorry!" He hurriedly pulls out a towel from his apron and tries to clean it up, but it leaves me watching in horror as he hits Louis' milkshake and it spills right into her lap. She squeals at the cold drink and grabs it quickly looking up at me wide eyed. "Shit! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" He moves to try and help her clean it off of her lap, but I'm quick to jump in. He doesn't need to be touching her there. 

"Woah! Just worry about the table, not her lap! I'll help her," I hiss. I'm both annoyed that he spilt it on her and tried to touch her. I stand up and move around him, to her side. She's wiping at her jeans with napkins and looks up to me when I stand next to her. 

'Sorry,' I mouth. She smiles before a giggle leaves her lips and then she is laughing more. Our waiter is apologizing more before she stops him with a soft hand on his arm. 

"Sweetie, relax. It's all good, okay? Let me clean this up and just go get another drink," she smiles. 

"Are you sure? I am so sorry!"

"I know, but it's all okay. Accidents happen," she says gently. Her lap is still soaked, with ice cream still melting into her jeans. He nods sadly and goes to get new drinks. I sigh and grab my napkins, wiping the table with her. 

"I'm really sorry, I can't believe he did that." I was so annoyed. He basically ruined the date. 

"Maybe he was just trying to help you out," she shrugs, "get me out of my pants sooner." I laugh brightly at that and shake my head in amusement. "Honestly, I'm not mad and the night isn't ruined. Mistakes happen and he doesn't need to feel like shit the rest of the night."

"He's lucky it's you that he did this to then. I would have been pissed and I'm sure others would have been to." She shrugs and moves over in her booth, patting the seat next to her. I move my plate next to her's and sit. 

"Can't cry over spilled milk." Our waiter comes back with both a new soda and milkshake. 

"Thank you," Louis smiles. 

"I'm truly sorry."

"Seriously, don't fret. New job is always hard, but you'll get it."

"Thank you," he smiles. He asks if we need anything before leaving again and leaving us to our food. It tastes amazing and Louis hums happily in agreement. I end up setting my hand on her thigh and am met with cold and damp jeans. 

"Cold?" I question. 

"A bit," she admits, "but your hand is warm." And I take that as permission that I don't have to move my hand. We finish and agree that we will come back and do karaoke another night because she was ready to leave. The jeans were becoming uncomfortable and she didn't want to stand up in front of everyone with wet jeans. I pay, but she leaves a rather large tip for someone who messed up. And even though it's not a perfect night, I kiss her on her doorstep and she agrees to a second date. 

\--

I'm pulled from my writing when my phone vibrates. I pick it up quickly and read the awaiting message.

"Future Hubby❤️☺️❤️☺️"  
Call 2night. Need 2 tlk 2 u xx

Well that makes me feel like shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and come talk to me on Instagram- @stylinson_sluts or Twitter- @royalstylinson


End file.
